Illusionist
by The Pocketwatch Ripper
Summary: Illusionist were thought to be long extinct but turns out Illusionists still exist among the humans and one of them wishes to get away from his past life, turning over a new leaf at True Cross Academy. R & R no flames please.
1. Chapter 1

Tony: Hello everyone I've been se Ao no Exorcist and I loved it then I thought of an idea and here it is so enjoy.

Acerbus: Ao no exorcist belongs to someone else not us blah blah blah.

X~X~X 3 Illusionist X~X~X

Rin woke up early this morning, half-proud of himself having waking up earlier than Yukio. But his pride didn't last long as he fell asleep again and woke up later screaming he was late for school.

"Rin, you do realize it's Saturday, right?" Yukio said putting on his coat.

"WHAT!" Rin yelled "eh whatever so why are you looking like you're going to the school?" Rin asked

"I have to perform an exorcism again." Yukio said "I'm just going to eat then I'm off." Rin's eyes gleamed

"Can I go, please please please!" Rin asked like a small child, Yukio sighed and said yes, walking off towards the kitchen, where Ukobach had breakfast ready.

"So what kind of exorcism are you doing today?" Rin asked mouth half-full.

"Poltergeists, this woman has been having poltergeists, they are mischievous spirits that move around household items, and sometimes even attack the person being haunted" Yukio responded

"Wow that's cool" Rin said

"Just hurry up I'm leaving." Yukio said leaving his tray at the counter, Rin following along

Yukio used one of his magic keys that opened to a road leading to an old-looking house.

"Creepy-ass place" Rin said looking around the old road, it was made of bricks, old red bricks. Yukio simply walked towards the house at the end of the road, a middle-age woman opened the door, she seemed as if she hadn't slept in a long time, her hair was kept in a neat bun but stray hairs stuck out, she dressed in an ankle length olive green skirt and a faded scarlet sweater tucked into her skirt and the sleeves rolled to her elbows.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Bell" Yukio said with a smile. The woman forced a small smile at him

"Hello Y-Yukio-kun" she said with a crackly voice "The poltergeists are back and now they are angrier." She showed Yukio her arm; it had small scratches on it. Yukio walked in and asked

"Tell what has been going on with the poltergeists, Mrs Bell. " Mrs Bell thought for a second and then began to speak.

"Well at first it was just my old phonograph playing the same song over and over again." Rin giggled as he saw that the old woman still had an old music playing machine, Yukio lightly nudged Rin

"And then they started to open and close my doors, windows and cabinets. Oh but then they start putting up strange masks on my hallways and now they're making me see apparitions of my deceased son and 1st and 2nd husband." Yukio's eyes widened

"Mrs. Bell this is no poltergeist, no ordinary poltergeist can make apparitions appear like that the only known demons to do that are called Memory, but even so Memories and Poltergeists can't be together without having an all-out battle." Then both Yukio and Rin felt a presence, a poker from the fireplace levitated and poked Rin in the ass, Yukio then shot the poker it dropped and both twins chased after the presence.

Yukio and Rin got them cornered at the back yard

"Show yourself!" Yukio yelled aiming his gun at the invisible force then trhee figures materialized, one was a tall woman with flowing silver hair she had hazel eyes and a mischievous look on her face. The next one was a young man with short white hair and a smug look on his face he had cold silver eyes. The final one was a teen around 15 or 16 he had a frightened look on his face and had pitch-black hair and sad purple eyes, he seemed scared to death.

The woman began to speak "My my we've been discovered, Ciel, Helios stop them!"

"Yes" said the young man with pride.

"Y-yes Luna" said the teenager said and the put their hands forward. Both Yukio and Rin we're unable to move all of sudden.

"What's this I CAN'T MOVE?" Rin yelled trying to move Yukio still had his gun pointed at the trio,

I can barely move my finger Yukio thought "If I can only move it a little further" and Yukio shot at the woman in the arm, she cried out in pain

"YOU BASTARD THAT HURT!" then Ciel and Helios turned to the woman and then Rin and Yukio were able to move again. Rin quickly unsheathed his sword and Yukio shot at the woman again, missing one shot. The woman smiled with what little force she had left then she took out a long white cylinder, it had a button at the end and had what appeared to be a lightbulb.

"Nice chatting with you boys but I have to go." The woman then pushed a button on it and dropped it then a white flash appeared, Rin and Yukio couldn't see anything, when the flash faded the three were gone.

"Damn they got away" Rin said angered, Yukio then held him back from going crazy

"They did but what kind on demons were they?" Yukio said

"They weren't demons" said a familiar voice both twins turned around and saw Memphisto standing on a lamppost.

"Memphisto what are you doing here!" Rin asked

"I decided to see how you two were doing, but I didn't realize that Illusionists were involved." Memphisto said

"Illusionists, but they were all rumored to be dead." Yukio said, Rin was still completely confused

"It was only rumored; Okumura not proven but if they are back this could get troublesome." Memphisto said Yukio nodded

"Well let's get back to the academy." Memphisto said just shaking off the serious problem.

~about a week later~

"Alright so today we will be reviewing poltergiests and start on Memory demons. ... Okumura!" The Demonology teacher said,

Rin quickly woke up "Um I think I've seen one before." The teacher sighed

"Anyways we have a new student, today everyone please welcome him" the teacher said

The boy walked up he had black hair and purple eyes …

X~X~X CHAPTER ENDO X~X~X

Tony: so what did you guys think?

Rosso: Take a wild guess at what is the kid's name is?

Acerbus: yep go ahead anyway baibai!


	2. The Boy With Purple Eyes

Tony: Hello everyone it's a little sooner than expected but here it is the next chapter of Illusionist.

X~X~X the Boy with the Purple Eyes X~X~X

The boy just stood there twiddling his thumbs, the demonology said to him, snapping him out of his daze. "Please tell the class your name."

The boy looked forward for a bit before taking a deep breath "Genkaku, Helios, I'm Helios" he said.

The teacher smiled and pointed to an empty seat "There's an open seat next to Okumura." He said. Helios looked at the seat and saw Rin, half-asleep and timidly walked to the chair and sat down Shiemi looked at Helios, puzzled but didn't pay any mind as the teacher continued the lesson. Rin finally woke up completely as the teacher finish his lesson, he looked to his side and saw Helios, his eyes widen and was about to yell something, but the bell rang and Helios dashed out of the classroom. The day had come and gone, only one class left and Rin still hadn't seen head or tail of Helios. Rin walked into the class with Shiemi, Yukio was already at the front of the classroom, and his eyes scanning the class before his eye caught something. Picth black hair, sad purple eyes, Helios. Yukio began the class.

Not much had happened except a few tests passed back and few lesson on how to drive an evil spirit away from a house, nothing to special. Yukio ended then class and said as some of the students were leaving

"Helios Genkaku, can you please stay after class?" and Helios sat up and walked to the front of the class. Once the entire student body left Yukio began to speak to Helios

"What are you doing here?" He asked, Helios twiddled his thumbs for a bit before speaking.

"I ran away from Luna-sama and Ciel-san." Helios spoke quietly, and then Rin came into the classroom.

"Yukio, I- "Rin saw Helios and began to unsheathe his sword before Yukio stopped him. Helios sighed

"I ran away because I felt they were using me." Helios said, Rin looked at him suspiciously

"And why would they do that? Aren't they illusionists too?" Yukio asked, Helios nodded

"Yes but, I'm the only one with a spirit wound, they sometimes use illusion to make demons do their bidding." Yukio and Rin looked at Helios with unconvinced eyes; Helios noticed this and spoke again.

"When we found out about what we can do we were excited, we stole, scared, and sometimes killed people, on accident of course and for a long time I really enjoyed having power but one say I somehow got a spirit wound and began to see demons. Lady Luna saw this as a chance and used me as a way to communicate with demon for some godforsaken reason. After I got the wound the way I was living slowly began to bore me and then I just grew tired of it. I mean I stilled like seeing people scared senseless, but having someone use you kinda defeats the purpose, they said they needed me, but now I just want to have a normal life or maybe be and exorcist." Yukio nodded and Rin was still unconvinced.

"I understand that, but my real question is how did you get into True Cross?" Yukio asked. Helios said "oh" and said

"My aunt Venus helped me get in, I don't exactly know how but she did." Helios "and knowing Lady Luna she'll probably be looking for me so if the school blows up for no apparent reason, she's found me." Helios said Yukio was still uneasy about Helios and so was Rin, but none-the-less Helios was still a student here. "Look I know we started off on the wrong foot but, um can we … uh be friends maybe?" Helios said scratching the back of his head. Rin looked at him suspiciously, unwary of the Illusionist

"First tell me how these Illusions work." Yukio said Helios lifted up his index finger and said "Illusions are not that complex, willpower is the key, and if you know about illusions then they can easily be broken, well unless you face a very strong illusionist like Lady Luna. You see Illusions stimulate the brain into thinking something is appeared or something happened to the body, like my and Ciel's illusions against you, maybe you two could of broken it if you knew about them, I'm a not-so-strong illusionist myself so Ciel helped me with my illusions, and there you have it Illusions in a nutshell." Helios finished,

Yukio took a moment to register the thought and shook Helios hand "Thank you Helios" Helios looked at Yukio

"So… does this mean we're friends?" he said Yukio nodded Rin sighed and nodded slightly he hated to admit it but This Helios could be fun.

Helios smiled "Well I'll see you guys later I want to explore the school a bit." And Helios left, smiling "I managed to get away from Lady Luna and Ciel but it's only a matter of time before they find and that could cause great trouble … maybe it wasn't a good idea to come here after all … oh well it's better than sticking with those two, perhaps I can live better here." Helios muttered to himself brushing some hair away from his face.

Helios spent the day exploring the school grounds all day and even met the strange principal, Memphisto for about a half second then saw Yukio and Rin heading back to their dorm.

"Hey, guys." Helios said,

Yukio turned and said "Hi, oh Helios do you know where your dorm is?" Yukio asked Helios nodded and pointed in a direction, then looked at a clock and ran off. Rin looked at Yukio and asked

"You just met him, we fought him about a week ago and you're being all nice to him?" Rin said, more like a statement than a question. Yukio looked at Rin

"I don't completely trust him, but he seems like he means no harm now, but I don't know it's better to try and ally with him than become his enemy.

~Meanwhile~

A woman fell against a wall, bloodied

"So Veni going tell us where our precious little brother went?" A boy with white hair said pressing his foot to the woman's cheek

"I told ...y- you … I sent Helios away you'll never find him." The woman said between pants. A woman that stood by her stuck her.

"We aren't getting anywhere" she said "we're leaving Ciel I know someone who can find Helios." Then the woman standing and the boy left.

The bloodied woman panted and looked out a window "H-Helios, p-please be safe, i entrusted you in the best school I could find so please … be … safe." Then the bloodied woman felled against the wall, barely alive.

X~X~X END X~X~X

Tony: *crying* DAMN IT ALL I MESSED UP!

Helios: how so?

Tony: I made you Gary-stuish

Helios: oh you didn't do that (you totally did)

Tony: ah well I can make this work well what do you guy think thanks again and see ya!


	3. Cheshire

Chibi: Hey everyone it's Tony going by a different name! And please forgive for not updating sooner I just too much on my plate to deal with moreover I was and still am behind on Ao no exorcist so please bear with the next few chapters but here it is the third chapter, Cheshire so enjoy! Btw I made a mistake I meant to put Sunday on the first chapter and The story began on the episode after the Ukobach episode. Sorry!

X~X Cheshire X~X

Rin hurried as he was late for school already Yukio had ditched him; he left a note saying he tried to wake him up 10 TIMES, with no avail. So Rin hurried along when he tripped over nothing. He stood up and looked around for a demon, nothing he kept running brushing of dirt that had collected on his shirt; he tripped another time on nothing and looked around angrily at the air, thinking Helios was behind this.

"STOP MESSING AROUND WITH ME, HELIO!" Rin yelled and rushed to class

~in the afternoon~

Yukio was done with lessons for the day and set his glasses down for a minute. When he reached for them he missed seeing as they were moved a few inches to the left just out of his grasp, he rubbed his eye and reached for them again now having them slid to the right. He looked at them puzzled then thought Helios was playing tricked, maybe he had gotten stronger and now Yukio couldn't see through his illusions. He would confront him later but would wait a few days to see if it was really him or some other force.

~in the evening~

Rin was reading a manga by his desk in his dorm he got up from his chair to grab another one from Yukio's desk when he sat back down he hit the floor the chair was moved behind him he was really starting to get angry. He was going to tell Helios in the morning.

~after normal classes~

Rin walked angrily up to Helios as he was heading to the cram school, he shoved him to the side.

"OW R-Rin what was that for!" Helios cried, as he grasped his now bruised shoulder

"Why the hell have you been playing tricks on me?" Rin asked half-enraged, Helios looked at him completely puzzled

"W-what are you talking about, Rin I haven't been doing anything?" Helios said look at Rin as if he were sick.

"Don't play dumb making me trip yesterday morning, pulling chairs later." Rin said at him baring his teeth. Helios sighed

"Rin if I had tripped you yesterday morning, would I be in class?" Helios asked, Rin was about to say something but couldn't argue with that, he sighed and let Helios go and they both entered the cram school, and were late for class. All throughout class several minor mischiefs happened, Izumo's book was moved; Shiemi hair was flipped over her eyes, Yukio lesson book felled over on the floor when he had hardly ever touched it. It had irritated everyone that class ended earlier. Yukio went to Helios with Rin to ask him.

"Helios, do you have anything to do with this?" Yukio inquired, Helios looked at him and sighed

"I honestly have no idea what's going on guy you saw me during class all I was do was taking notes and doodling, see." Helios held up his notebook to show some random notes written on the paper with a few half-assed drawings on the margin.

"Then if it's not you then, who is it?" Rin said at that moment a laugh was heard

"Why it was me coming to see my where my ol' friend Heli was doing." The voice said Yukio drew his gun. Helios looked round then his eyes widened he decide to stand up and walk to the voice.

"Cheshire! That's not funny! Stop it." Helios said to nothing, the air seemed to make a ripple effect then a purple and pink scarf appeared.

"But why? I like it here it and besides its fun messing with people." The scarf said Yukio looked at Helios and so did Rin

"Helios do you this person –er thing?" Yukio asked with a very serious face. Helios sighed and nodded; he went to the scarf and tugged at it. The scarf sighed and its body appeared. It was a teenage boy slightly older than Helios. His hair was purple with pink highlights his eyes were pink in color. He wore a purple and black striped shirt with a black and dark-pink almost red checkered sweater. His pants wear black and shoes were bright pink with black. He stood about 5'7 feet up. Helios looked at him.

"Uh Rin, Yukio-san" I'd like you to meet my friend Cheshire, a fellow illusionist." Helios said pointing to Cheshire.

"Pleasure to meet you two" Cheshire said with a smile. Both twins now know why his name (or nickname) is Cheshire. Helios turned to Cheshire

"But Cheshire how did you know I was here? I thought Venus didn't tell anyone." Helios said Cheshire ruffled Helios hair and smiled again.

"Or so you thought Heli, in truth Venus told, me Alice and Hatta." Cheshire said. Helios sighed so **THOSE **two knew. "By the way, Helios what are you doing here anyways?" Cheshire said looking at Yukio and Rin. Helios looked down and murmured

"I'm training to be an exorcist." Cheshire smiled again and ruffled his hair once more

"Well I'll be sticking around to give you info on the whereabouts of Lady Luna and Ciel is, they thought you fled the country and if I'm not mistaken they're in China currently, so you have some time but it'll only be a matter of time before they'll find you It's a small world, Helios and if they find you, it won't be pretty trust me, I saw them just recently." Cheshire said Helios gasped and asked Cheshire what had happened.

"It was about two weeks ago they were still in Japan, we had encountered them me and Alice, and they knew we had some sort of information …"

_~FLASH BACK~_

_Cheshire stood next to a teenage girl in a blue and white dress. They both were panting_

"_So tell me where the child is." Lady Luna said_

"_We won't … tell … you we've sworn secrecy." The girl said, then was picked up by Cheshire_

"_We'll be taking o-off now" Cheshire said and disappeared_

_~End flashback~_

Cheshire frowned "After that, Alice and I got separated she found Hatta, but I haven't kept in contact with her, nor Hatta but I'm sure their fine I just received a recent note but the ink was stained and spread over the sheet." Cheshire held up a paper stained with ink and a rabbit insignia on the bottom."

Helios gulped "very well Cheshire thank you. You may go." Helios said Cheshire nodded and disappeared, Helios frowned.

"I meant leave Cheshire!' He said sternly.

"Fine fine, geez" Cheshire voice called out and left.

"You guys see why I left, yet?" Helios said looking at Yukio and Rin; the twins were still wary of the boy but nodded. Helios began to walk off to his dorm sighing along the way hoping he wouldn't drag anyone into this, to be honest he missed scaring people and taking this he wondered what happened to Alice and Hatta, and why W.R. wasn't with them, moreover when Lady Luna and Ciel find him.

~China~

"It a pity we had to destroy a few areas for nothing really, but Helios can't hide forever perhaps we shall check India then head back to Japan?" Ciel said. Lady Luna just nodded and began to head off.

~~~~~~~~~END

Chibi: YOU SATISFIED FINISHED! NOW REVIEW OR SO HELP ME I WILL –pulled away by cane-

Helios: and that's all the time we have for goodbye read review etc. see ya next time!


	4. A Night In The Horror Ho Dorm

Chibi: I am currently having this pent up artist frustration so I'm taking it out on this story

Helios: Please don't hate me I may come out Mary-sue-ish (considering I'm a tamer)

Chibi: I originally made him a Dragoon but … he... has … no …gun and we already have three Arias' we don't need more. Anyways let's start ne?

X~X~X~X Tamer X~X~X~X

It was once again Yukio's class he was making an announcement.

"Six weeks until summertime break, but before you will have you Esquire authorization exam…" Yukio said

Rin was a bit confused and asked Shiemi what an Esquire was.

'Esquire, I remember that there a few sent out with an exorcist type... what it was Dragon…' Helios thought

"… To become Esquires you're going to have more practical training, so the exam won't be easy. You'll go on a weeklong training camp. It isn't required so mark down your attendance and what field of meister you'd like to be."

"Meister?" Rin said and went up to go ask Bon, Helios followed

"Um can you tell me … please?" Rin asked

"How can you be an exorcist if you don't even know what a meister is?" Bon said angrily

"uh Lady Luna said something about it back then, but she's only mentioned two, Aria and Doctor I believe" Helios murmured

"Meisters are mandatory qualifications for exorcists there are five classes, Knight, Dragoon, Aria, Tamer, and Doctor. If you get at least one you're an exorcist." Konekomaru stated

"I see thank you Konekomaru, so what are you taking?" Rin asked

"Shima-san and I are aiming for Aria, and Bon is going for both Aria and Dragoon." Konekomaru said

"Oh and you Helios?" Rin asked Helios, Helios looked up and pondered for a bit

"I don't know yet but I'd like to be a Dragoon maybe or a Tamer

~~Later in Demonology class~~

The teacher had finished drawing some sort of circle

"I will now summon a demon" he said Rin was about to step closer but the teacher had stopped him saying that if the summoning circle were to be destroyed it loses its effect he chanted some words and a stitched together-looking dog-like demon appeared. Everyone made their comments then the teacher told the students to try, by saying whatever words came to mind. Each student hand 2 magic circles draw on a piece of paper. Izumo was the first to try

"I humbly call upon to Gods of Harvest, follow my wishes and leave none unfulfilled." Izumo chant and two fox spirits appeared.

"Two fox spirits at once, well done Izumo." The teacher said in his monotone voice.

"Well done Izumo-chan, I can't do it" said Paku, Izumo slightly boasted on how it was natural for her

Bon tried he couldn't summon a demon

Konekomaru could not either

Shima just shrugged

'Kamiki-san's amazing, I'll try to.' Shiemi thought and tried "come come, just kidding." For a second nothing happened then a same spirit came out, it was Green-man spirit.

Shiemi spent a second talking to Izumo apparently trying to make friend, then Helios tried

"Damned soul wallowing in sin, lost in darkness I call upon you to heed my commands." Rin, Bon and company looked at Helios as he looked like he was as good at Izumo at summoning.

"ohh looks like I got nothing" Helios shrugged, and the four did an anime fall (A/N: I didn't know what else to call it.) 'I'll guess I'll try one more time' Helios thought

"Dark spirit I call from the dark heart in my body may you appear and heed my commands." Helios said, nobody was really expect anything, yet they were all surprised (even Helios) when a mediums sized Goblin appeared, it was grey-ish and had small horns, it was no taller than Helios' knee.

"An Imp-Goblin, very good, Helios" The teacher commented. Helios still stared at the spirit

Class soon ended

Later tonight the class was at the abandoned dorm that Yukio and Rin shared

"It's like a haunted hotel" Izumo said

"I have a bad feeling about this" Helios said as they entered

"This ought to be exciting" Said Cheshire atop the roof looking down at the students. Once inside everyone got settled in Izumo went to go take a bath with Paku when Shima's face lit up

"Hey let's go take a peek at the girl's" … everyone declined, Then A scream was heard and Rin went rushing there without a second thought.

~Later~

"Rin why is your shirts off?" Helios asked, asking the question everyone pondered

"Umm no reason" Rin said hiding his tail forgetting about it when he put his shirt on Izumo

X~X~X~X~X OMAKE!

_Really is a Tamer_

Helios look at his paper and shrugged "Geuss I didn't summon anything." He said, and then a confused coal tar floated behind him.

"Where'd that coal tar come from?" Shima asked pointing to it, they all shrugged.

Chibi: HAI everybody sorry this is a bit late but since school is starting I've been preparing for some stuff plus I have a few other stories here that NEEd to be done anyways You gaiz I take Requests now so just send me a message with info and stuff ^ ^ and I'll probably take it on and I almost forgot

ENNALIGHT- I'm so sorry It don't go that "thing" in the third chapter but it was meant as a serious chapter this one not so much but there more jokes and prank with Helios and Cheshire along the way so bear with me.

Rosso: Anyways catch ya next time.

Chibi: G'bye nao!


	5. Training in the Desert

Chibi: Hai O MINNA-SAN I'm back with this story … I own nothing.

X~X~X~ A Day off ~X~X~X

It was a week since that night at the horror dorm and Helios was far from good on being an exorcist, his Imp-Goblin was still somewhat-obedient but Helios had trouble getting to do something a few times. Helios was in his dorm looking at his hand.

"Illusionist" Helios thought "such a burden to carry." Helios stood up and walked outside he looked around … where will nobody see me, he began to wander the place for a bit.

~X~

Rin was bored Yukio had left early in the morning on an exorcist mission without him, so Rin decided to wander around until he saw that the cement had stop and started to become sand eventually into a blazing desert, complete with a sandstorm in the midst of it all, someone stood throwing rocks at what seemed to be blue blurs, Rin, being the fool he is decided to wander into the desert. He saw a boulder headed towards him and ducked.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He yelled at the person the sandstorm faded and Rin saw the figure it was wear several long piece of clothing only it shining purple eyes exposed.

"Rin? I still see your will is weak against me. You actually dodged that illusionary boulder you're so weak." Helios said, Rin looked at him

"Shut up! So what's with you and your little desert here?" Rin said Helios looked around

"Oh this I was just practicing my illusions, getting stronger y'know, ya wanna practice?" Helios asked. Rin furrowed his brow for a sec then he nodded.

"Sure I don't see why not." Rin said Helios smile and handed him a hood

"Put this on so you don't get blinded by the sand." Helios said Rin knocked it down, Helios smiled at him" alright then let's start and Helios brought the sandstorm on full force Rin squinted to see where Helis was coming from. Helios launched and illusionary boulder Rin punched it and it barely grazed it and hit Rin square in the face

"God, Helios can't you make these rocks harder?" Rin yelled Helios chuckled and shot another boulder faster, Rin barely saw it before it hit him and send him flying into the endless desert, he stood up and looked around for Helios he saw a blur of purple and shot a fist in the direction a burst of purple smoke shot out and rin started coughing. He quickly stumbled back and fell to the ground. Then everything disappeared and he stopped coughing he looked up and saw Helios

"My illusions haven't gotten better if they did you think you died, Rin I sense that something is coming you need to get stronger as I will as well." Helios then threw an illusionary boulder ahead of them as Bon turned the corner and just walked right through it. "See?" Helios said

"Helios, Rin something serious is going down, the school is being attacked" Bon said Helios gasped and Rin just quickly ran to the trouble.

When the three reach Izumo was already fighting the several monsters around her. Helios looked up and he saw shiny black hair and sky blue eyes.

"Hello, brother" The teen said sitting on a flying bat 3 times his size.

X`X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Chibi: Short yes but I swear next chapter will be longer anyways I feel that this story is coming to its end, oh woe well this story wasn't very popular anyways nobody but 3 people read it –sobsob- oh well but easy come easy go anyways til next time baibai!


End file.
